


A Little Bit Catastrophic

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Animals, F/M, Fluff, Other, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Lim Jaebeom and his kittens





	A Little Bit Catastrophic

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written so sorry for the mess!

“Oh no,” you said to yourself when you got out of the supermarket to find that it’s raining cats and dogs. _The cats!_ you remember and panicked. You had gone to buy food for the litter of kittens you found in an alley on your way home from school. They had nothing but the little box they were contained in. The poor little things must be shivering!

You ran, splashing puddle around, in order to get to the kittens right away. They were just around the block, thankfully, and you had your sweater to lend them something warm to lie on.

You looked up. It was almost night time. The clouds were getting dark, though it must also be because of the intensifying rain. Is it going to stop any soon? Looks like you have to give up your umbrella for the kittens too. As much as you wanted to take them home, your mother was against having pets. You planned to find someone to take care of the kittens the next morning. Maybe someone in the neighborhood or at your school would be kind enough to take them in.

You abruptly stopped on your tracks upon seeing a boy crouching in front of where the box was. You could see him holding his umbrella to that direction, causing water to trickle down his back instead. His back… looked familiar. It must be creepy for you to think so, but you were pretty sure you recognize his back. You had found yourself staring at it a couple of times during the literature class you had with him. The broadness of his shoulder was one of his charms, you overheard the girls in class gossip.

“Lim Jaebeom?” you called reluctantly, not because you weren’t sure who he was, but because you didn’t know if you had the right to call him that way. Everyone called him JB. It suited his rather unapproachable aura. But you had never talked to him before; it’s only polite to address him with his full name.

Lim Jaebeom flinched. He almost let the umbrella slipped from his hand—you noticed that his hand was a bit… small for a boy with that wide of a back. You shook your head a little, trying to keep focus. What is Lim Jaebeom doing here?

“Are you taking them?” he asked.

The directness of his words made your brain function again. He didn’t seem mad; how can he look mad when he’s holding out an umbrella for three shivering kittens? At most, he seemed worried and hopeful. He must have been thinking the same as you; the kittens needed to find shelter as soon as possible.

And he knew who you are. You wouldn’t have thought he paid attention to your existence.

“I wanted to,” you started explaining as you crouch next to him. You put your bag in front of you to take out what you brought, “but I’m not allowed to have pets. Do you want to take them instead?”

He sighed heavily. You’re not sure if the cold wind was getting into him; he was still getting wet from sharing his umbrella. But he was looking at the poor creatures with wrinkled brows and tight lips. He was visibly upset. “I stay at a dorm. We’re also not allowed to have pets.”

You frowned. Balancing the umbrella on your shoulder, you took the sweater you kept on your bag and put it on the kittens as a blanket. They immediately huddled for the warmth. They were pitiable. Whoever left them here better didn’t thought that it would rain, and they might get sick. That just makes them a horrible human being. But then again, if they abandoned such young kittens here, they already have a reserved seat in hell.

You then put out the food you managed to find on the small supermarket you went to. Lim Jaebeom was busy fixing your sweater, so it could cover up most of the kittens. You finished opening the can and was about to put it inside the box to feed the kittens, but Lim Jaebeom’s hand held yours to a stop. You looked up to him.

“They can’t eat that yet. They must be only around four weeks old. We should only give them milk on shallow bowls, if you don’t have a feeder,” he said, his tone a bit scolding. It was like he caught you cheating on an exam.

“Oh,” you withdrew your hand. You didn’t know much about cats. You only wanted to help. If Lim Jaebeom wasn’t there to inform you, and the cats got sick because of feeding them something they can’t take yet, there must also be a reserved seat on hell for you, next to the person who abandoned the poor things.

Lim Jaebeom cleared his throat. “You don’t have to be guilty. I just knew that because I have cats on my parents’ house. I didn’t mean to sound harsh.”

It made you realise that you didn’t know much about Lim Jaebeom. He could be said to be popular because a lot of girls on your grade, and maybe even lower grades, outspokenly admire him. He’s tall, and well-built, and now that you’ve got a chance to look at his face, he was pretty cute. Maybe at school, he was more of _attractive_ because he rarely smiled and had a way of looking that could intimidate anyone. But right then, with the back of his head wet because of the rain dropping from his umbrella, the way his eyes squint as he looks down at the kittens in worry, the way he frowns while thinking what little he could do, causing his lips to be on a straight line and emphasise his fluffy-looking cheeks, Lim Jaebeom was cute.

You let out a shriek when thunder roared unceremoniously.

“Are you okay?” he asked, a hand on your arm to steady you.

You nodded and sat back properly; you almost fell if he didn’t get ahold of you.

“Seems like the rain won’t be stopping any soon. It’s getting darker too,” he observed grimly.

You could only nod again. “What should we do? We can’t leave them here.”

Lim Jaebeom looked so torn. He obviously wanted to take the kitties, but he’s not the kind of badboy who breaks dorm rules. In fact, he’s the type to follow rules strongly, even though it breaks his heart to do so. You had seen him begrudgingly give his precious earrings when there was a search at school. He wasn’t wearing it then, but he knew it was prohibited for boys to have them, so he let the student council confiscate it.

“I can’t,” he said while shaking his head. You looked at him inquiringly. “I can’t leave them. I won’t be able to sleep knowing they’re out here.”

“What should we do then?”

Lim Jaebeom doesn’t answer you, but instead took the box in his arms slowly. He had to let go of his umbrella so he could hold the box properly, so you took the initiative to put yours over the kittens, picking up his with your other hand. The both of you could handle a little rain, you reasoned to yourself. The _babies_ were important.

“Where will you take them?” you asked, struggling with the umbrella since Lim Jaebeom was then standing. You’re not sure whether to hold it above him or by his chest, just enough for the kittens to be covered.

You decided on the former and positioned as closer as you could so all of you would have shield from the rain. You followed him out of the now dark alley.

“I’ll ask around if someone would be willing to give them shelter for the night. I’ll promise that tomorrow, I’ll get them again to find someone who can really adopt them.”

“But don’t you live at a dorm? There’s a curfew, right? What if you haven’t found a place for them then? You’re all going to stay outside?”

He turned to you sideways. “Will you take us in then?”

You didn’t know how to react. Was that an attempt to joke? His face was straight, but there’s a glint of teasing in his eyes. “No…? I mean, I can’t even bring home animals, much more guys.”

His lips turned a bit on the side. “Don’t worry then. I’ll just crash on my friend’s place if ever that happens. As for you,” he shifted so he can gently push the umbrella back on your head, enough to cover only you and the box of kittens he tucked on his side. He took his own umbrella from your other hand and opened it expertly, “you should go home. I’ll see you in school tomorrow.”

Before you could answer, he had turned his back to walk to the nearest house. You watched him for a few moments, knocking on the door before the owner opened to ask what he wanted. It seemed weird to see such a serious looking boy holding kittens in the rain. But Lim Jaebeom did just that.

 

Lim Jaebeom didn’t come to school the next day. You were staring at his seat the whole time. What happened to him and the kittens? Did he perhaps get locked out of their dorm, like what you predicted? But he said he’ll be staying with his friend if ever. Where was he? Was he okay?

“He’s down with a flu,” someone said, and you looked up to see Park Jinyoung standing just beside you. He’s your class president, so you’ve talked to him a bit before, at least more than you’ve talked with his friend, Lim Jaebeom.

“Um,” you’re not sure how to make him clarify what he just said.

“You were staring at Jaebeom’s seat. He’s down with a flu. He didn’t want me to tell you that though. He just said to let you know that he got Bambam to hold on to the kittens for now.”

You knew Bambam from the lower grade. He was a bit popular too, though you wouldn’t have guessed that he’s friend with Lim Jaebeom. Park Jinyoung had been classmates with Lim Jaebeom since middle school, so it made sense that he made the former relay the message.

“Can I visit them later?” you asked, not thinking much of your words.

Park Jinyoung gave you a raised eyebrow though. “You mean the kittens or Jaebeom?”

“All of them?” you weren’t sure yourself. You did feel a bit guilty that Lim Jaebeom was sick. “I can pick up the kittens at Bambam’s place later, so I can go around and find them a permanent place to stay. But I’m sure Lim Jaebeom will want to see them first, so I’ll drop by, if I’m allowed to.”

Park Jinyoung hummed. You felt weird under his scrutinizing gaze, but you knew that’s just how he really was. “I’ll just tell Bambam to meet you at the school gates later, to give you the kittens. The dorms don’t allow animals in though, so I doubt you can take the kittens to Jaebeom.”

You let out a dejected breath. What could you do?

 

The door opened to reveal Lim Jaebeom in a wide shirt and basketball shorts. It’s weird how the dorms let girls in but not animals.

“I should have known Park Jinyoung won’t shut his mouth,” Lim Jaebeom muttered to himself, though he seemed to not mind that you hear. He opened the door wider. “Come in. Though I have to remind you to stay six feet away from me, so you wouldn’t get sick.”

You stepped in his room and looked around. It was fine. There was a bit of disorganization, but it’s not like how they stereotypically claimed a boy’s room would be a mess. There were some photographs on the wall, stuck clumsily but somehow managed to look like a great collage. There was an electric piano on one side.

Lim Jaebeom coughed, getting your attention. Though it was the kind of cough that shows a person has caught some strong virus. “I hadn’t found anyone to take the kittens yet. I asked my friend Bambam to look over them, I hope Jinyoung told you. I’ll start looking for someone to adopt them again once I get a little better.”

“Actually,” you opened up your jacket, revealing the little things you hid on your inside pockets. “I have them right here.”

“What?!” he couldn’t believe you sneaked them in, but he immediately went closer to take them in his hands.

“I asked Bambam to give it to me at school. It’s my turn to go around and find them shelter.”

Jaebeom put them down on the floor and watched them tentatively walk. You noticed how flushed his face is, probably because of a fever. But with such soft eyes looking at the kittens’ every move, you couldn’t find the intimidating Lim Jaebeom the girls at your school so badly want to get to know. He looked like a whole baby himself, sat on the floor with no care of his image.

“But isn’t it still raining?” he turned his attention back to you. “I heard from the news that it would rain even harder today.”

“Well, yeah, but I have to try. Maybe I can just show them the kittens’ pictures and if they like them, I’ll pick them up from here?”

“So they’ll be staying here with me for a while?”

“Oh, right. You’ll get in trouble for them,” you realized.

The kittens seemed to have felt that they’re not wanted in the place, so they let out small cries. You panicked. They weren’t that loud, but it wasn’t raining yet, and you didn’t know how thin the walls were. You sat on the floor to pet them, but they reveled on your cold touch.

“Give them to me,” Lim Jaebeom ordered.

You carefully handed him the pure white one, and upon grazing on his hand, you figured he’s warm because of fever. The kitten curled in comfort on his hand; it fitted there perfectly. The other two started going to him too, though they could only settle by his legs.

They let out another soft meow of satisfaction. You fought back a smile at the adorable view.

A knock on the door ruined the moment. “Jaebeom-ah?Did I just hear a cat meowing from in there? Did you bring home a stray cat again? I told you the last time that I will kick you out if you do!”

Your eyes widened: first because you’ve been caught, second because you learned that Jaebeom had done this before. He’d get in much bigger trouble than you thought.

“Jaebeom, open up!” the dorm police, you think, kept on knocking and disturbing the kittens’ serenity.

“What should we do?” you asked Jaebeom in a whisper.

He couldn’t think of anything. He could barely move with the fragile creatures surrounding him. You ran a finger through your hair and kept on thinking for a solution.

“I’m opening this up if you don’t voluntarily do. I’ll give you three seconds! One!”

You stood up and grabbed the blanket you found. You threw it on Lim Jaebeom, enough to cover his body, but with his position, it left a tent, so the kittens won’t suffocate.

“Two!”

You pulled on your clothes, desperately hoping your plan would work.

“Three!”

You opened the door by yourself, barely making a space. You greeted the menacing man with a shy smile. “Hello, um, sorry it took a while. We were… kind of busy.”

The man blinked at you. He didn’t know how to react. You took the chance to look back at Lim Jaebeom’s questioning eyes. You mouthed him to keep quiet.

“I heard some meowing while I’m passing by. You have a cat in there, don’t you? A kitten?” he asked, eyes going wide to threaten you into saying the truth.

“Oh,” you laughed nervously. _God, I hope this works._ “That was… me! We were… um… roleplaying.”

There was a few seconds of silence. You didn’t want to look back and see Lim Jaebeom’s probably much more shocked expression.

“I’m sorry. Roleplaying?” the man repeated but the words faded away.

“Yeah,” you did your best to look embarrassed. Though you are embarrassed at your poor attempt in lying, rather than spilling what you and Jaebeom were _doing_. “That’s why we couldn’t answer the doors right away. I had to take off… some things.”

The man finally understood what you’re implying, and he stepped back out of shame. “You kids… just quiet down a bit, would you? You shouldn’t let anyone else hear that. And also, don’t go around telling people about it so simply. If it wasn’t necessary that you explain, don’t bother!”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want you thinking we have animals in here. We’re just… playing,” you decided to just lose your dignity.

The man gave you last reminders about being quiet and promised not to bother you anymore for the rest of the night. You closed the door and let your sweet smile falter. You turned to Lim Jaebeom nervously.

“You did not just do that,” he said, his mouth a bit agape.

“I had to,” you could only reason.

“Oh my God,” Lim Jaebeom could only say in defeat.

You moved to take off the blanket over him. The kittens had all fallen asleep. You made a bed with the blanket and helped Lim Jaebeom settle them there. They looked peaceful. You stared at them for a good moment, before turning to Lim Jaebeom.

“I guess I should go and look for a place for them now. I’m scared of what that man will do once he finds out there really were kittens.”

“I mean, Mr. Kang is pretty nice though. If he said he wouldn’t bother… us for the night, I’m sure he won’t. The kittens can stay with me tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday, so early in the morning, I’ll sneak them out and go house to house again. You don’t have to go around today.”

You found yourself agreeing to it. Even if you found someone today, it would be such a hassle to bring the kittens to them tonight. The forecast said it would rain harder. And who knows when they would wake up from a peaceful slumber. You didn’t want to disturb them.

“Maybe I should go home then?” you figured. “I’ll come here early tomorrow so I can accompany you in looking for someone to adopt them. Or if you’re not fine by then, I can do it on my own. I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow anyway.”

“If that’s the case,” Lim Jaebeom stood up and walked to his closet, you think. It’s the only other door. He walked out holding some kind of clothing. “Wear this. Your uniform is thin, so you might also catch a cold if you get wet by the rain. I mean, I know you have an umbrella, but it doesn’t hurt to be more covered. I do… need you tomorrow.”

You nodded and took what appeared to be his hoodie. A thought passed by. “Hey, you don’t think Mr. Kang will go around telling people that we’re… Uh, you know. That I stayed here and said those stuffs.”

“I don’t think he knows your name,” he blatantly stated. “But I can hear him muttering about how indecent kids are getting, and maybe when someone asks him who he’s talking about, he’ll accidentally spill that it’s me, and then he’ll see you around and call you ‘Hey you’re that girl on Jaebeom’s room the other day!’ and voila, we’re the biggest issue in town.”

Your jaw dropped. You’re so screwed.

But Jaebeom laughed aloud. He coughed midway, but he still had that cheeky grin on his face. You figured he’s messing with you. You scoffed but maintained a friendly expression. Who knew everyone’s dreamy badboy had this playful side?

“When that day comes, I’ll just play along and everyone will envy me for getting a chance to _play_ with you, _Jaebeom-ah_ ,” you replied as mockingly. It actually felt good to be in this secretive kind of friendship with him.

“Oh, _kitten_ ,” he jested along, “I’ll go around telling we already have three kids. Let’s see who’ll get more affected then.”

You glared at him but in the end, you both laughed it out. If it weren’t for the purrings, you wouldn’t clasp a hand on your mouth and hope, silently, that tomorrow you wouldn’t just find a home for the kittens, but also another secret fun time with Lim Jaebeom.


End file.
